A Divergence of Fate: Loveless Fan Fiction
by Kame-Fey
Summary: Seimei is back. The lost brother that Ritsuka thought had died has returned. And is out for revenge. Pair after pair of Fighters and their Sacrifices are being sent after Ritsuka and Soubi. In an attempt to escape, Loveless is on the run.
1. Gazeless Beginning

Authors Note: _I do not own Loveless or anything related to the storyline. This is purely fan made. Oh wow. This is my first fan fiction on this site. I've done some other works individually, but now I'm striking up the courage to actually publish them on the site. Please review with nice, but critical comments! They all help! Sorry for all the grammar mistakes and such. I didn't exactly check over this very well, and have yet to get betas.  
_

This story diverges after Seimei's first appearance in the manga.

Seimei is back. The lost brother that Ritsuka thought he lost has returned. And is out for revenge. Pair after pair of Fighters and their Sacrifices are being sent after Ritsuka and Soubi. In an attempt to escape, Ritsuka and Soubi are on the run, but Seimei always seems to know where his little brother is. Confused and hurt by Seimei's betrayal, Ritsuka's will to fight slowly dwindles as he wonders why his brother is after him. As the final battle draws closer, Ritsuka, Soubi, and Seimei's role in the world is revealed

**Next Chapter – Promiseless Memories.**

**- _Kame_  
**

.

"Power as raging as thunder, strike down their strength with lightning agility," commanded the Gazeless Fighter, Jessie. Her large, pitch black eyes narrowed down on her target. Loveless Fighter, Agatsuma Soubi. He was there. But she could not see him. So more accurately, she gazed at the place where she knew Soubi would be. Jessie could feel him. Feel the shield he had put up immediately against her attack. Tossing her arms out towards the Loveless pair, a stream of white light hurled itself from pitch blackness in a beeline for Aoyagi Ritsuka .

"Soubi! Defend me," Ritsuka commanded. He gazed up at his Sacrifice.

"Repel!" That one word dispersed the beam of light as if it had hit a large dome. Soubi's words were strong, even if he was a blank Fighter. The tall, long haired Fighter shifted from foot to foot. His neck bandages were bleeding again.

"What are you waiting for?" demanded the Gazeless Sacrifice to his Fighter. He reached out and felt Jessie's black, leather jacket underneath his fingers. Also blind. "Finish them. Make them see," he hissed.

Jessie didn't answer him, but shouted at the top of her lungs, "Senses which liberate, now bless with darkness. Show them my world of gazeless bliss!"

---------

Ritsuka floated in a world of night. He could see nothing at all, not even his own hands. Panic surged through his head. _I'm blind_, Ristuka cried in his mind. _I can't see. Why can't I see?! _

"Soubi!" Ritsuka cried aloud.

"Ritsuka! Look at me, Ritsuka." It was Soubi's voice. That annoying voice which Ritsuka hated but was addicted to at the same time. His Fighter. That's right. It all came back to him. They were fighting Gazeless, or those without sight.

"Soubi, her last spell," Ritsuka told his Fighter, his voice tight with anxiety. He felt Soubi's hand tilt up his chin. "My eyes…they're blind."

"I know. They don't focus," Soubi replied thickly. "I'm so sorry, Ritsuka. I was not expecting the spell."

"Just--" Ritsuka began, but his voice began to falter with his fright. The darkness reminded him of being alone, that solitude he had experienced after he lost his memories. "Just finish this."

"How is it?! Don't you like the Gazeless world?" Ritsuka heard the Gazeless Sacrifice shout. Something about the Sacrifice's voice reminded Ritsuka of his mother on those days when she beat him. It was strangely eerie. _What is his name anyway?_ Ritsuka wondered. His mind, in its state of panic, was beginning to lose focus. _I can't remember it._

"Ritsuka, don't answer," Soubi snapped. "Anyone who hurts Ritsuka will feel the true strength of my words."

"I won't let you say them," Jessie retorted. "Sight which deludes a person's soul, now take away the freedom they possess!" Ribbons of darkness emerged in waves, threatening to bind Soubi and Ritsuka. Instinctively, Ritsuka gripped harder onto his Fighter's jacket sleeve, as if it would protect him from the pain that Sacrifices feel.

"Nature's flowers, the beauty which is seen, show them no love!" Soubi shot back. Moist rose petals fluttered down from the battle system's sky in bucketfuls, glittering in an unknown spotlight. The darkness dispersed where the petals touched them, fleeing from the light. But Soubi was not done. "The darkness of sightlessness will not prevail in this battle. Not while Ritsuka is here with me."

Agile tendrils of light snaked their way around both Jessie and her fighter, wrapping them in wisps of power. Jessie struggled, but her face was a mask of neutrality. On the other hand, her fighter screamed and groaned as the full force of the attack sent shivers up and down his spine.

"Soubi." The Loveless Sacrifice looked down at his Sacrifice. There was something in Ritsuka's eyes. It was recognition. "I can see again."

"Ritsuka...," Soubi murmured, his eyes sad and ashamed.

"Idiot," Ritsuka said softly, hugging his fighter. "Good job."

----

"Seimei sent you didn't he?" Ritsuka asked quietly. They were sitting on the benches in the park they were battling at. Jessie and her Sacrifice had promised not to instigate another battle.

"Well, indirectly I suppose. Nisei called us with orders from Seimei to battle you," Jessie explained. She actually was a nice woman. Something about her attitude was quite similar to Yuiko. Underneath her left eye was the her name, Gazeless. It looked a lot like someone had written it with brown sharpie. "Well we battled you, and we lost."

"Will you report what happened to Nisei?" Soubi asked, his arms wrapped tightly around Ritsuka. Ritsuka was too tired to call him a pervert.

"We probably should, but I'm definitely not going to be the one to tell him we lost," Jessie said with a laugh.

"Don't look at me," the Gazeless Sacrifice snapped. Soubi had whispered to Ritsuka after the battle that the man's name was Paul. Both Ritsuka and Soubi thought the joke was an odd one for a blind guy.

"Do you have any idea about Seimei's plan then?" Soubi continued, his voice flat and distrusting. He didn't trust anyone who hurt Ritsuka. Although, he had to admit, Jessie was very nice. Paul...not so much.

"No clue, sorry," Jessie murmured. "But I can tell you this: We weren't the only ones hired. Several other teams were briefed on everything about both of you. There are more of us looking for you guys. And they won't just stop after one battle. They will keep coming." Jessie's face was calm, but her voice was anxious. It was like being blind had kept her from learning how to make expressions.

"We haven't had two days without a battle…not since three months ago," Ritsuka replied. His voice was sullen and miserable. Despite everything they had been through, accepting his older brother, whom he had always loved, as a bad guy was near impossible.

"That long?" Paul asked suddenly. He looked towards Jessie, although his face was emotionless. "Seimei is one deranged guy…to go after his brother for so long."

That hit the spot. Ritsuka pulled himself out of Soubi's arms, and launched himself at Paul. It was like a slow motion attack scene. Ritsuka couldn't bear it. To hear the man in front of him just sit there and insult Seimei. _Seimei is great. Seimei is a hero…_The young Sacrifice's body was an arch as it leaped towards the surprised Paul. The boy's blind counterpart knew what was happening but was in no position to prevent it.

_Yank! _Soubi had grabbed tightly onto Ritsuka's tail and yanked him back into his arms.

"Soubi! Let me go!" Ritsuka protested angrily, flailing his limbs. "Pervert! Let me go!" Paul was edgily scooting away from Ritsuka. _Good for him…he should go die in a hole. He doesn't know Seimei like I do.  
_

"I don't want to let go," Soubi replied calmly. He stood up, with Ritsuka in his arms like a little baby. He nodded to Gazeless. "I think we have stayed here long enough. We should be leaving. You should as well. Nisei will be looking for you"

"Yes, things have been getting awkward anyways. I'm sorry for any trouble we caused you," Jessie replied, equally formal. She stood up and felt for Paul's arm. Finding it, she yanked him up by her side. The man was a bit flustered from just being the object of a little boy's wrath, but his face was…as always, a mask of composure. Nodding to Soubi, Jessie and Paul walked into the darkness of the park. Soubi mentally bade them a lucky journey. They would need it, if Seimei felt their work was lackluster.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka growled, squirming in his Fighter unit's arms. Soubi glanced down at Ritsuka. The boy was still angry for the restrainment

"Ritsuka," Soubi replied, holding Ritsuka closer to his chest. "I'm sorry."

The exhaustion of the day finally caught up with the young, neko boy. Ritsuka was too tired to argue with his Fighter. Everything in the day had caught up with him, and all he wanted was to sleep. And so he did. Grunting once, Ritsuka felt his eyelids close... Soubi looked down at the young boy in his arms. So helpless and innocent. And at so unlike Seimei…the future was unclear for Soubi as he began to walk forward, swinging his Ritsuka onto his back.


	2. Promiseless Memories

Authors Note: _I do not own Loveless or anything related to the storyline. This is purely fan made. Oh wow. This is my first fan fiction on this site. I've done some other works individually, but now I'm striking up the courage to actually publish them on the site. Please review with nice, but critical comments! They all help! _

_Well here is the next chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoy it! This is mostly focused around Yuiko as I need a time cruncher and also a little review of what's happened so far._

**Next Chapter: Truthless Informant**

**- Kame**

_---  
_

The motel was dingy. Okay, more than dingy. Filthy. Run down. Hardly worth anything. But these were the hotels that Soubi and Ritsuka needed to stay undercover.

"I can't say much, Yuiko," Soubi whispered into the phone. He stood next to the single, futon couch bed where Ritsuka slept. The boy was restless enough, twisting himself into a twisted cocoon of sheets. The last thing that Soubi wanted was to wake Ritsuka up. "Please stop calling. I thought I had made it clear yesterday that we would call you instead."

"B-B-But Soubi!" Yuiko protested, her voice flickering with anxiety over the speaker. "Can't I speak to Ritsuka."

"No." The answer was cold and flat. No reason either.

"But…" Yuiko's voice faltered as her confidence wavered. Although she had become more comfortable around Ritsuka's older friend, sometimes it was hard to talk to Soubi.

Soubi coughed awkwardly. This was Ritsuka's friend. He was thankful for her presence and friendship. In fact, he relied on Yuiko to watch Ritsuka at school when he couldn't be there. But her persistent calling bugged him. "Go to bed."

"Soubi—why aren't you asleep?"

Soubi's head swiveled over towards the futon. Ritsuka was sitting straight up in bead, his form illuminated by the soft moonlight flooding in through the pigeon-pooh-splattered window.

"Is that Ritsuka?" Yuiko demanded, the tone in her voice suddenly urgent. "Let me talk to him, Soubi."

"Sleep now," Soubi commanded flatly, clapping his cell phone closed. Kneeling down on his knees, he took Ritsuka's hands in his own. "I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"You first," Ritsuka argued weakly, but his eyes were already losing the battle to stay open. A shudder ran through his small body, and all consciousness in his body disappeared. His body fell forward limply, but Soubi was already there. Ritsuka's head rested easily against Soubi's chest.

"Goodnight, Ritsuka," Soubi murmured, laying down next to his charge. He wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's body before falling deep into sleep.

----

_Yuiko's House, present._

Yuiko sat forlornly at her bed. Her own land line phone sat in front of her. The illuminated call history on the small screen seemed to mock her. _Yuiko, I can't believe you just called Soubi_, it told her.

"Ritsuka is going to get too far behind in school. I just want to be a good friend," Yuiko told herself, shaking her head fiercely. Her ears twitched with the rage of emotions. "It's not like I'm being pesky…right?"

_Wrong._

"I don't need myself telling me I'm stupid!" Yuiko cried, leaping off her bead. She landed awkwardly on her hard wood floors. "AHH!" she screamed, falling onto her face. _Crash…_

"YUIKO!? ARE YOU OKAY?!" Yuiko's mother shouted up the stairs.

"YAH!" Yuiko shouted back. She picked herself slowly off the floor, rubbing her reddened forehead. Groaning, Yuiko flopped back onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow.

_You're obsessed, Yuiko. Just face it_, the voice told her.

"I'm just…," Yuiko began. But she stopped. In her heart…deep down…she did love Ritsuka. He was so kind and protective. At first, Ritsuka seemed to be solemn and solitary, but his caring nature soon shone through.

"I don't want to lose him. He promised me…before he left. He would always come back," Yuiko reasoned. _No he didn't. He didn't actually say he was going to come back,_ the voice told her matter-of-factly.

Thoughtfully, Yuiko recalled the day that Ritsuka disappeared with Soubi. It was right after he had taken a trip to some special school…

----

"_Ritsuka!" Yuiko called, catching up with her friend in the halls. She ran quickly over to him, pigtails bouncing from her long, clumsy stride. Slowing to a walk, she smiled down at Ritsuka. Being tall made her feel awkard…no guy was taller than her. Ritsuka was no exception, especially being small for his age anyway. _

"_Hi," Ritsuka responded. His voice was distant. Yuiko was instantly wary. She knew he had his moods that made him unresponsive and bitter. _

"_So, are you excited? We're presenting our projects for the class," Yuiko said happily. She tried to push her worry out of her voice. _

"_Not really," Ritsuka said. His eyes flickered over at Yuiko's face. In that instant, Yuiko saw something had happened to him. There was confusion and betrayal. _

"_So, what are you doing afterschool today?" Yuiko pressed. _

"_I don't know." The tone was still evasive and passive. _

_Ring! Ring! A cell phone ring startled Yuiko. She glanced around, looking for the source of the ring. _

"_Hello?"_

_Yuiko looked down at Ritsuka and saw that he had pulled his cell phone out of his bag. His face was immediately closed off to everything and everyone except what who was talking to him. His ears flattened down as the conversation continued. Mostly, the person on the other side did the talking, but every so often, Ritsuka would say "Yes" and "No" and "Maybe."_

_But then Yuiko caught Ritsuka glancing up at her. His eyes flickered up towards her, and back down again just as quickly. He began speaking rapidly and in a low murmur. Yuiko could barely make out what he was saying. It was something to do with Fighters and Sacrifices. What was that? A new game? That wouldn't explain his distant tone. _

"_So where are you?" Ritsuka's voice was suddenly clear and easy to parse. Yuiko tried to pretend that she wasn't eavesdropping, but her breathing suddenly grew shallow as she began to pay more attention to her best friend's dialogue. _

"_Mhmm. Mhmm. You're here? Now? Give me a minute then." Ritsuka clicked the End button and slipped the cell phone back into his bag. _

"_Who was that?" Yuiko asked shyly, her face blushing from embarrassment. _

"_Soubi," Ritsuka said, his voice filled with indecision. Suddenly, everything in the world had slowed, and it was just the two of them. Everyone else in the hallway had disappeared. "He says we had to leave. I don't know for how long…"_

"_What?" Yuiko asked. She could barely get the words out of her lips. Leaving? How could Ritsuka be leaving? And why was he leaving? So many questions thrashed through her mind. One couldn't get out. _

"_I'm leaving Yuiko. Now," Ritsuka repeated irritably. _

"_Leaving? But why?" Yuiko demanded, suddenly desperate for answers. It wasn't fair that Soubi was taking Ritsuka away. Ritsuka deserved to live like a normal boy, but every time Soubi was involved, something always changed in Ritsuka. Of course, Yuiko was glad for Soubi's presence. He protected Ritsuka from something…_

"_I can't say." His face was down cast and nervous. Something in his voice seemed tense and in a hurry. "Goodbye."_

"_Wait!" Yuiko cried, grabbing onto Ritsuka's arm. She was suddenly afraid that he was going to leave forever. Leave her. Leave her without a best friend. "You'll come back right? We're friends forever so you'll come back! Promise me that!"_

"_I—I—I can't," Ritsuka admitted. "I can't make any promises at the moment, Yuiko."_

"_You have to promise me," Yuiko insisted. She hoped Ritsuka could see the feelings that she had for him, so he wouldn't be so eager to leave her alone. "I won't let go if you don't."_

"_Yuiko," Ritsuka said firmly. "I have to leave. I will try as hard as I can to come back." With those words, he yanked away from his friend and ran down the hallway, towards the exit. _

_Yuiko cried out after her best friend, but he didn't turn around. Backtracking as quickly as possible with her long limbs, Yuiko made it to the front of the school building in time to see Ritsuka run out to the school gate. There was Soubi, standing there rigidly. They both looked so comfortable in each other's presence. But both of them had faces that reflected maturity and experience well beyond both of their ages._

_----  
_

"Okay, I admit it," Yuiko whispered. "I'm obsessed."

_Good._

"And I'm in love with him."

_Good._

"And I wish he had made a promise."

_Beggars can't be choosers. The same applies with you, Yuiko._

"Yah," Yuiko conceded. "But I wish I wasn't so clueless."


	3. Truthless Informant

**Authors Note: **_I do not own Loveless or anything related to the storyline. This is purely fan made. Oh wow. This is my first fan fiction on this site. I've done some other works individually, but now I'm striking up the courage to actually publish them on the site. Please review with nice, but critical comments! They all help! _

_Wow. 3__rd__ Chapter already?! Yay!_

**Next Chapter: TBA **((Although I'm sure it will delve a bit into Seimei this time!))

**- Kame**

---

Ritsuka awoke in the morning feeling the wear of numerous spell battles. His head was fuzzy and pounded slightly, as if he was experiencing a slight hangover. He got up slowly and poked Soubi's spot on the futon, muttering, "Soubi…Soubi…Soubi…"

There was no response. Feeling his jabs slice through thin air, Ritsuka looked down to the other side of the futon. There was no perverted Fighter there…Immediately, Ritsuka felt sick to his stomach. Where was Soubi?

"Soubi?!" Ritsuka called mournfully aloud. His voice echoed in the empty motel room. Ritsuka already knew he wasn't going to get an answer though. He then scrambled over to the phone on the bedside table. Reciting Soubi's cell phone number over in his mind, Ritsuka reached for the receiver. Just as he was about to pick up the phone though, Ritsuka saw a creamy, card stock note sitting on top of the dialing buttons.

_Read Me_, were the words on the front. Intrigued, Ritsuka opened the note. It was from Soubi; his long, italicized scrawl was easily identifiable.

_Ritsuka, _

_I've gone to talk to an informant of mine about our situation with Seimei. I hope to be back by dusk, but if not, I'm trusting you to stay out of trouble. Call me if you need me. _

_Your servant and devoted Figher,_

_Soubi_

Ritsuka reread the note three times, not believing what Soubi had written. He was immediately outraged that Soubi had left him to discuss their situation. If there was one thing he hated, it was being left in the dark.

---

The Decanter Night Club was a one of those shifty places where you needed a password or a whole lot of cash to get inside. It was also one of those places where transactions and meetings with questionable legality took place.

Soubi slipped into the alley uneasily. Standing before him was a long, inconspicuous line of people, none of them with their cat ears. They were wearing dull, heavy trench coats that hid the flashiness of their sequined party dresses. As Soubi passed by, they gave him uneasy glances, like he was a cop or something.

The large iron door to the Decanter was just as unnoticeable as its customers. It blended perfectly into the brick wall that surrounded it. All that distinguished it as the infamous, criminal bar was a small, tan beer bottle sticker in the center. It stood out with the tan color contrasting against the dark brown paint.

Soubi looked back at the waiting line one more time. They were leaning casually against the walls, making themselves just look like loiterers. However, their eyes narrowed instantly as Soubi approached the Decanter's door. He ignored them. Let them rot in their drunkness.

_Knock!_ Soubi rapped his fist against the door once. His knuckles chafed a bit as they hit the hard, metal coating.

Unlike those stereotypical private bar doors, there was no peep hole for the bouncer to look through. It was too conspicuous. The door opened a lot like a hotel door, with it opening a crack, kept mostly shut by several steel chains.

A tall, burly man opened the door. He towered over the already tall Soubi. His eyes were dull and gray against his pale, albino skin. Probably had seen too many drunk gang lords in his lifetime.

"Choo ere'nt a regular. Choo gots a password?" the bouncer demanded, his voice slurred from too many drinks.

"I don't think I need one," Soubi said casually, although he stiffened from several waves of alcohol stench flooded out from the inside.

"Choo need a password," the bouncer snapped, his voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Not me."

"All. Even choo."

"I'm here to speak very important customers of yours," Soubi remarked, raising his eyebrow tauntingly. "I'm not sure they would appreciate you keeping me from our appointment."

"And _who_ wud they bea?"

"Rei and Maromoru."

The bouncer stiffened. His eyes went wide with shock and doubt. At the same time, the hand that had a finger on his walkie-talkie twitched. "The Tensai Brothers? You have business with them?"

"Indeed I do. If you want, go call them. But they are in the middle of preparing for me, so I don't think you should bother them," Soubi whispered, leaning in close to the bouncer's face.

"Choo!" the bouncer rumbled. "Fine. I'll let choo in. Just don't cause no sort of troufle."

"Trouble? Oh no. I'm a model citizen, even while intoxicated," Soubi said with a laugh. The bouncer grunted and shut the door. The loiterers stiffened as they heard the clanks of the locks being undone.

"How did he get it?" someone asked.

"Didn't ya hear?" his girlfriend whispered.

"What?"

"He's meeting with the Tensais."

"Him?!"

Soubi chuckled. The large, metal door creaked open. The bouncer stood there, the neon purple lights behind him setting off an even more unnatural tone to his albino skin. He wore a tight, black t-shirt and leather pants, showing off his flab.

"Like I said, don't choo go makin trouble fer me," the bouncer grumbled.

Soubi stepped in through the doorway. Instantaneously, his eyes began to water from the heavy smell of urine and heavy beer. Red and blue strobe lights flashed along with the steady rumble of tuneless music.

"I can find them," Soubi said quickly. He didn't want to be in the bouncer's presence any longer. Speeding off down the vibrating, smelly halls of the Decanter Club, Soubi peeked in to a few private rooms. Nothing there but hung-over CEOs with several busty women. But there was something. Something was wrong in this club. The air was heavy with more than just sweat. There was a malicious feeling…

After a minute of wandering, Soubi entered the main dance floor. The music was the loudest in that room with the walls literally shaking. Pipes were spray painted luminescent gold and purple and glued to the ceiling. People were dancing wildly in a flail of limbs, and others were drinking bright, alcoholic fruit drinks.

"Soubi-san!" a unison of voices called out. They were surprisingly clear over the loud booms of the music.

Soubi looked around for the ones who had called his name. He spotted two people waving at him from a pile of bean bags a few feet away. The Tensai Brothers. Pushing frantically his way through the throngs of people on the dance floor, Soubi managed to make it out on the other side of the room. He was suddenly glad that Ritsuka didn't come with him.

"Soubi," the Tensai Brothers said with identical smiles. "It's good to see you again." Their identical, Japanese faces had an eerie purple glow in the club lights. They were small and petite, but then again, they were only 15 years old. 15 years old was a young age, but both boys were frequently visited by men who had hundreds of men on their kill records. However, ironically, both had very prominent, dark ears sticking out from the top of their heads. It was rare to see kemonomimi in adult bars.

"Rei. Maromoru. It's been too long," Soubi greeted, shaking hands with them both. They all sat down in the large piles of bean bags. It was definitely awkward for the tall Fighter, whose limbs folded in weirdly. The twin brothers, however, looked completely comfortable.

"Soubi-san, we've heard that you needed a favor from us," Rei commented. He was the more extroverted of the twins. When Soubi had last seen him and his brother, Maromoru, Rei was a computer hacking prodigy. His brother Maromoru was quiet, and studious, but equally a genius.

"Yes." Soubi had to shout.

"It's Seimei-san? That is quite the twist of Fate," Maromoru whispered. His voice carried easily across the small distance between them, despite the pounding noise.

"He is after me and Ritsuka."

"Ah," Rei and Maromoru sighed. "We haven't seen the boy. But we know plenty about your new Sacrifice. Aoyagi Ritsuka-kun."

"You do," Soubi remarked. He was not surprised. There was little that the Tensai brothers didn't know. "Then you know that his older brother Seimei is alive and after us."

"Yes. But what we have discussed and cannot figure out is why," Maromoru confessed. He looked into his twins eyes with such devotion. It reminded Soubi of the way Ritsuka looked at his brother the day they found Seimei alive.

"We need a way to contact Seimei," Soubi responded.

"I trust your instincts, Soubi-san. After five years of knowing you, I've learned that at least when it comes to you. But this does not make sense logically." Rei insisted. "Tell us why you insist on us giving you a method on calling the mentally deranged Aoyagi Seimei-san."

"I don't believe I'm at liberty to tell you, Rei," Soubi responded, stiffening a little.

"Oh, but you know our policy, Soubi-san," Rei said with a sly grin. "We are allowed the right to know what our information is going to be used for. Or there is no deal."

"I thought our friendship would allow me a pass," Soubi retorted.

"Oh but it does, Soubi-san," Rei replied. He took his twins hand and leaned into Maromoru's shoulder. "But just as we are friends, we would like to know if our friend is planning a suicide mission. Seimei-san is a god. You could easily get yourself killed."

"Fine…if you wish to know. I need to set up a meeting point with Seimei. Just so I can talk with him. Just to see if I can find out why he wants to capture us. I wouldn't dare drag Ritsuka through the ordeal of meeting Seimei again," Soubi replied.

The Tensai Brothers looked at each other and exchanged a look that worried Soubi immediately. It was the look that guilty prisoners had on their faces when they were caught in a corner.

"You know something, don't you," Soubi accused, his eyes narrowing thinly.

"We have something more than that," the twins said in unison, their voices apologetic.

"What?"

"We are sorry, Soubi-san. After years of friendship--we needed the money. And we betrayed you by bringing you here. Crime rates have been lowering and our skills are no longer needed. Bosses do not trust us anymore now that we are not little naïve children," Rei murmured, looking down awkwardly. "And he threatened me with the danger of killing Maromoru." Rei's twin looked downright blue.

"What?" Soubi asked, his voice barely a hiss. His heart pounded fast now. The twins were being…unlike themselves.

"We found Seimei-san. His location, informants, spies, and contact information."

"And?" Actually, Soubi wasn't so sure he wanted to hear what came next.

"He traced us. We were careless," Maromoru interjected bitterly. He seemed ashamed of such a careless error.

"And?" Soubi repeated.

"He's here, Soubi-san."

"Who is?" Soubi refused to admit the inevitable truth.

"For sake of all that is right in the world, Soubi-san--Seimei-san is here, and he is here for you."

Soubi froze. The presence he felt when he entered the club. All his muscles tightened. Seimei. What had he gotten himself into?

"Ritsuka isn't with you then." The voice behind him was presumptuous and cold. And it didn't belong to the Tensai Brothers.

** **Authors Note: **_Tensai in Japanese means "Genius." So Rei and Maromoru are the Genius Brothers. _


	4. Joyless Reunion

**Authors Note: **_I do not own Loveless or anything related to the storyline. This chapter actually took some thinking when it came down to organizing the points in Seimei and Soubi's discussion. The Tensai brothers will have a minor role. _

_Extra long chapter! Just for you!_

**Next Chapter: **

**--**

Semei…it was him. In the living flesh. _He bears such a strong resemblance to Ritsuka,_ Soubi thought bitterly. _Although they couldn't be more different. _

"Seimei," Soubi murmured, his voice shaking faintly. He got to his feet clumsily, finding it hard to leave the mountain of leather bean bags.

Seimei grinned a malicious smile, hearing the tremors in his previous Fighter's voice. He looked around the club around them. There were hordes of…animals…around them. Sure, they made life a little more exciting. But to Seimei, Ritsuka was the only human.

"Where is Ritsuka?" Seimei demanded.

"I--" Soubi began.

"Shuttup." Seimei's voice was barely a whisper but the commanding force behind it was audible. Both Rei and Maromoru flinched and scooted farther back into the sanctuary of their seats. While Soubi stood his ground, his eyes narrowed with caution. "I only want an answer. I didn't come here to talk to _you_."

"You came here to see Ritsuka, then. You thought I would bring him." Soubi played with the thought of Seimei making an analytical error. Seimei was infallible. A god. But he had made a critical mistake. He thought that Soubi would bring Ritsuka along…not let him out of his site.

"Yes, I did," Seimei said calmly. Although it was only a façade. Behind the serene voice was a man of bloody blades. It was like the video game he used to play. While Seimei had chosen to be a Paladin, he despised the weakness of those he helped.

"Where is he?"

_I'm not going to tell him. No matter how much he demands. I'm Loveless's Fighter now. Beloved is not me_, Soubi told himself. "Why don't you and I talk first."

"Quiet," Seimei snapped, "unless you are giving me the location of Ritsuka."

"I'm surprised you haven't already figured it out," Soubi continued casually, trying to build up his confidence.

"Well, we've had no luck with the Fighter and Sacrifice units. You made friends with the last group, Gazeless, didn't you Soubi," Seimei remarked. He chuckled although his face was hardly happy.

"Perhaps. They are good people."

"Were." Seimei's face suddenly calmed with serenity.

"What do you mean?"

"They _were _good people, you mean."

"What?" Deep down, Soubi already knew what happened to Jessie and Paul. But he didn't want to accept that truth.

"They didn't report back," Seimei explained, leaning closer into Soubi. His eyes were wild with pleasure. "So I had Nisei handle them."

The stone dropped in Soubi's stomach. He felt sick with nausea. It wasn't the fact that Gazeless was gone; he had already expected it. They were a good team. They were strong. But not strong enough for Nisei. What made Soubi feel disgusting was the look in Seimei's eyes. The Sacrifice didn't have an ounce of pity in his eyes, nor regret, nor anything but pleasure. But then again, he considered everyone besides Ritsuka to be nothing but animals and bugs.

"Why are you so desperate to find Ritsuka?" Soubi asked quietly, stepping backwards subconsciously from Seimei's glare. The twins behind him glanced back and forth between the two. For once in their lives, they felt like they were in the dark.

"I don't think that you have the right to know that anymore," Seimei replied. He glanced over Soubi's shoulder at Rei and Maromoru. "Do you have the information?"

"Yes, Seimei-sama," Rei said. He didn't look at Seimei's face as he pulled out a fat, manila envelope from underneath his bean bag. His hand trembled as he lifted it up towards Seimei.

"Thank you. You'll get your payment tomorrow," Seimei said, snatching the packet from Rei. The Tensai brother flinched and huddled closer to Maromoru who was staring up at Seimei with fear, respect, and frustration. Seimei took no notice of the two _nuisances_ and turned away. "I'll be taking my leave now."

Soubi moved around quickly to block Seimei's exit path. He immediately regretted it. The look in Seimei's eyes stared deep into Soubi's soul and pierced through every secret that the Fighter had. It was like Seimei was ripping apart Soubi's existence with raw fury.

"Move." The command had lost the pretense of civility the elder Aoyagi brother had managed before. "Unless you want to join Ritsu in the recovery room."

"Tell me…why you want Ritsuka," Soubi stammered. He sounded so unlike himself. His will crumbled underneath the overwhelming presence of his ex-master.

"Why Soubi, haven't you figured it out yet?" Seimei asked hysterically.

"No."

"You think this is all my doing…" Seimei murmured, his crooked smile tinted red as the strobe lights above started flashing to a new, hyper beat.

"If it is not yours, then who is making the decisions?" Soubi demanded. "You aren't one to be controlled."

"And I still am not. I am simply filling out my role in this world. The Seven Moons refused to listen to me, and so I decided to handle things on my own," Seimei answered, his face becoming wild with excitement. He was playing with Soubi, and he was enjoying it thoroughly.

"What is your role then?" Soubi asked.

"So many questions! Move now. I will not answer them."

"N-N-No!"

"Look here, Tensai brothers!" Seimei whispered. He snaked his hand out from his side and grasped Soubi's bandaged neck in tight fingers. His hand clenched Soubi's neck with an iron hard grasp. "Soubi's not obeying his master's orders."

"You aren't my master," Soubi managed to choke out. His face was becoming bluer by the second, and that wasn't because of the azure spotlights now swinging over the dance floor.

For a moment, everything stood still. It was just Seimei and Soubi. The Tensai Brothers stood there in the background. But they were minor characters for now. A showdown between Beloved and Loveless…

"I will always be your master." It was true. Undeniably. Seimei let go of his grip and pushed Soubi out of the way. Soubi noticed his ex-master was wearing a long dark trench coat with a thorny daisy embroidered onto the back hem. Within seconds, he disappeared into the throng of dancers; the chilled feeling in the air disappearing.

"Rei, Maromoru, what did you give them?" Soubi demanded, turning towards the two treacherous twins.

"We cannot reveal our customers' business," Maromoru squeaked, his young age finally showing.

Soubi growled and stormed over to them, crouching low. He gripped both of their collars roughly and stared at them with a threatening gaze. "Tell me."

Rei and Maromoru looked at each other and then back at Soubi. Which did they fear more? The psychotic Sacrifice or the devoted Fighter?

"We cannot reveal much," Rei confessed. Soubi's grip on his collar tightened, but Rei slapped at the man's knuckles weakly. He quickly insisted, "We do not know much. Just that he wanted the location, biography, and description of any Dr. Franc Johansen that we found. And of course, there were so many, and so we had to bio every single one." He shuddered. "That is why the packet is so big."

"Did any one stick out?" Soubi demanded.

"A few. Mostly seemed like pedestrians, but we found one that may pertain to your situation. A prominent mythology major who specializes in Fighter/Sacrifice history."

"Give me his information."

"We don't have it here."

"Send it. You know my email."

Soubi realized that this Dr. Franc Johansen may hold the key to Seimei's motives.


	5. Timidless Kemonomimi

**Authors Note**_**: **__I do not own Loveless or anything related to the storyline. _

_Yah, yah, yah…I know you don't really want to hear me blab, but it's gotta be done. Ohkay. this chapter took me a while to draw up in my head. I had this idea about the ending (and surprisingly, even how to arrive there), but then when I tried explaining it out loud, it didn't really make sense. So now I have to kind of redraw my plans for everyone! Hopefully this won't seem too horrible._

_Well, this is a pretty long chapter. Good or bad, I don't really know. _

_Keep reviewing for me! Sorry, another filler chapter. But you get to meet another character!_

**Next Chapter: TBA (**I don't know if I will be able to get to Franc or not, but I will cover more into Ren)

**--**

It was time to move. Again.

The monotonous routine for Ritsuka was becoming annoying. Of course, he was taking pictures of every hotel they went to, and even of some of the nicer Fighters and Sacrifices. But he wanted normalcy.

"Are you going to tell me where you went last night?" Ritsuka asked irritably. He and Soubi were moving to an out of the way spa hotel this time via a crowded walking street. Being bumped, bruised, and jostled by the throngs of people, his mood was darkened by Soubi's stubborn silence.

"To talk to an informant." That was always his answer.

"And who was this informant?" This was always the next question.

And so the next answer was: "Friends."

"Plural?"

"They seem more as one than two."

And that was the pattern of the dialogue. Ritsuka would try to pry and get more clues, but Soubi's way with words was not just restricted to spell battles.

Out of the blue, Soubi pulled Ritsuka to the left with a sudden jerk on the shoulder. They slid into a narrow alley off the main road. Without saying much, they continued down through a labyrinth of filthy alleys. The brick walled buildings that surrounded the two peered ominously above them, creating the appearance of dusk although it was barely noon.

Finally, Loveless arrived at their next pit stop. Yes. This description is exactly correct. Imagine a trucker's station. But with a roof and a few Port-O-Potties in the back.

"Here?" Ritsuka asked incredulously. He took a quick snapshot of the place on his camera and stowed it away, not even bothering to check the preview.

"Yes."

Ritsuka frowned. The past residences they had stayed at had at least 2 stars…this would get a negative five. A flickering sign on the "lobby" caught his eye. It read _Sky Bridge Inn_ in blazing, aqua letters. Ritsuka instantly found himself disgusted at whoever named the place for having the guts to give such a dump a regal namesake.

"Why?" the boy demanded.

Soubi chuckled. "I know a someone who runs this place. And she's short on cash."

"She?" Ritsuka hadn't met any of Soubi's girl friends. Actually, Ritsuka only knew of Kio.

"Soubi!" a voice called out from the lobby entrance. It was gentle and strong, like a singer's. Ritsuka looked over and saw a beautiful woman standing in the entryway.

She was definitely out of place. Her face was narrow and had a prominent bone structure. Even from the distance he was standing out, Ritsuka could see the tan, amber colors of her irises and the thick, red lips that were curved at the ends in a smile. It was like seeing a star in the middle of a dark night. And even stranger, on top of beautiful, layered black locks were two cat ears.

"Ren!" Soubi said with a smile. He pulled his charge over quickly by the shoulder to meet his friend. The last time he had seen her was long ago, a chance meeting at a hospital's nursery ward. Ren rushed over quickly with the same eagerness that Soubi had. Something inside Ritsuka twisted a little.

"Soubi, it's been too long," accused Ren, but her face showed no anger. She wrapped Soubi in a strong bear hug.

"I just haven't been in the neighborhood," Soubi replied warmly. It was so strange. He was acting so different than usual. Warmer. Nicer. Cheerful, in fact. Un-perverted too.

"Hah!" Ren laughed shortly. Then, her blazing amber eyes flickered down to Ritsuka, standing half-hidden behind his Fighter. "Who's this?"

"Forgive me. I didn't introduce you," Soubi murmured. He pushed Ritsuka out from behind him. "This is Ritsuka Aoyagi, Seimei's younger brother."

At the mention of Seimei, Ren's pale face flushed red, matching the intense shade of her lipstick. Her eyelashes fluttered with embarrassment. "Seimei's younger brother? I didn't know he had one."

"Well he does," Ritsuka snapped, a little sharper than he meant to have.

"Oh, of course. I meant no disrespect," Ren apologized, regaining her feline composure. "It's nice to meet you, Ritsuka. My name is Ren." It was obvious she had no inclination to give her last name. However, even with that piece of information left out, she still held her hand out in a warm gesture.

Shaking it with one hand, Ritsuka whipped out his camera again and took a quick, candid photo of the woman. In contrast with the previous picture of the Sky Bridge Inn, Ren was a blazing beauty.

A slight breeze whooshed through the alley where they stood. Shifting a little, Soubi's eyes glanced towards the door. "Well? Aren't you going to invite us in?" he asked playfully.

Ren laughed and led them inside, taking Ritsuka by the hand. While uneasy about having a complete stranger taking his hand, the strength and serenity that Ren carried eased Ritsuka. Besides, unlike the other acquaintances of Soubi's that he had met, Ren seemed to be quite fond of Seimei.

--

"I hope these rooms will be sufficient. Business has been bad lately so I've been running business around here by myself," Ren confessed, looking a bit ashamed at the state of the room.

Ritsuka wasn't surprised by the woman's embarrassment. To call it a room was an overstatement. The room was a small, janitor's closet almost. Red paint that covered the walls had been chipped off and scribbled on. While the floor was carpeted in what was once a fuzzy, black shag carpet, now was a torn piece of felt with unidentifiable splotches on it. And from what Ritsuka could see, the sole bed in the room was covered in…yellow liquid. _I—What the—SOUBI!_ Angry and confused, Ritsuka's thoughts were barely coherent.

"It's perfect, Ren. Thanks!" Soubi's words just added to the horrible living conditions they would be staying in for the next three days.

"I'll leave you too alone to get settled then," Ren said, her confidence renewed in her cleaning. "Also, Soubi. The password is the day of our meeting. You know where the computer is."

"Thanks, Ren."

Ritsuka felt the surge of frustration sweep over him again. In the dark…again. He looked at Soubi questioningly, but his Fighter just laughed. "I bet you're more interested in what I have to say about my relationship with Ren."

In truth, Ritsuka was. He was actually dying to know how Soubi knew such a graceful female who still had her cat ears.

Soubi's story turned out to be a gateway into his past as well. Ritsuka was entranced by his words, which were filled with a fondness that he had hardly ever heard his Fighter use.

-- (**Author's Note **– _This is written in Soubi's POV, so don't be confused with the usage of "I")_

_It was about fourteen or fifteen years ago. Before I had met Seimei. I was so young, actually. And the day that we met was just any other day. Except I was at the hospital. The reason I have forgotten, but that day I met Ren, and that's why the day lives on in my memory. _

_She was standing there. Not much older than me, perhaps about ten or so. But her beauty was so fine and awe inspiring even then. But her eyes did not have the superior squint or the arrogant tilt that beautiful girls had. She stared with love and cherishment through the glass window and into the nursery room. _

_Of course I was intrigued by her. She was exotic. _

"_Who are you looking at," I asked her, poking at her ribs. It's funny actually, because I didn't even know her name._

_She looked at me. While older, she was short for her age. Her eyes bored into mine equally. There was no shy, coquettishness, but firm resolve. _

"_My brothers. I'm going to take care of them some day," she declared. _

"_Really? But you're too young. It's the parent's job to take care of the children." I suppose I wasn't one to talk, as my parents had not filled their obligations to me. _

"_Yes, but I will do the most work. I will love them and care for them." By that point, Ren's steady determination was slowly beginning to creep me out. For my experience with girls, it was a first. _

"_Do you even know their names?" I challenged, hoping to break her resolve. _

"_Rei and Maromoru," she said firmly. "Mother said I could name them."_

"_Who named you then?"_

"_My grandmotter, Renka," Ren replied, stuttering over the word. "I was named after her."_

"_You're name is Renka?" I asked. I felt foolish for not asking this at the beginning. _

"_No. Ren." _

"_My name is Soubi A--" I began to recite my last name. It was common courtesy to fully introduce oneself. _

"_Shh!" Ren hissed, putting a slim finger up to her bright, pink lips. Her eyes narrowed with warning. "Don't tell me your family name."_

"_Why?" I was completely perplexed by Ren now. I could hardly believe she was real. _

"_My father told me that if you tell someone your entire name, they have power over you. He says that the power of words is the strongest power in the world, and that's why the words unique to you should only be told to a special person."_

_Her explanation made sense, and it didn't at the same time. I already knew that words contained power. Ritsu-sensei had told me that early on. But last names? Really?_

"_Ren!" A booming voice echoed down the linoleum hallway. "You're mother is awake!" _

_Ren glanced over my shoulder and back at me. "It's my father," she explained. "Catch you later!"_

--

"That doesn't tell me much, except she was just a girl you met one day," Ritsuka complained.

Soubi laughed and hugged the little Sacrifice tightly. They had moved to the two lawn chairs in the corner.

"I'm not done."

--

_Several years later, I met her again. This time, it was by a complete coincedence. _

_I had already met Seimei by that time. One day, I was sent out by him to look for two twin brothers. They were both incredibly secretive but intelligent. They didn't use the same name twice and moved locations every day. And for reasons I still do not know, they were needed by Seimei. He had managed to coerce someone to give him their location of the day, and I was sent to retrieve the information he had hired them to find. _

_It took a while, but I eventually found them. In the deepest corner of a carpet warehouse, they had set up a card table and stacked mounds of papers and hard drives connected to a single, flat screen T.V. _

"_Chi and Wan?" I asked, standing a respectable distance away from them. _

_I couldn't see their faces behind the screen, but by the sounds of their voices, they were incredibly young. "Is that Seimei-san?" Voices in unison. _

"_My name is Soubi. I am here on behalf of Seimei."_

"_What's your last name, Soubi-san?" one of them asked. "We need that for verification." Now the other one spoke. His voice was equal to his brother's. _

"_I don't give out my last name to those who aren't special," I retorted. Despite my initial impression of Ren, I still thought she had made a wise comment. _

"_Oh? That is just what our older sister says," the brothers said in unison. _

_I shifted nervously. Where were they taking this? "Your sister?"_

"_Yes. I believe you know her. When we told her that you were a client…well she was very excited." Both boys chuckled. _

"_Her name?" I knew what was coming next. _

"_Ren."_

"_And your names are?"_

"_Rei and Maromoru," they both said in unison. I heard a shifting of metal chairs against stone. The brothers shifted from behind the computer and walked around to the front. I gasped. They were twins. And the spitting image of Ren._

"_Soubi-san?" I turned around at the familiar voice. And there was Ren standing there, a large cardboard box in her arms labeled: "Aoyagi, Seimei."_

--

"How was she?" Ritsuka demanded.

"Much changed," Soubi murmured. "She was older than me, a young woman almost. Although that rebellious, exotic look was still there."

"So wait…her brothers?"

"Geniuses. Able to find out anything in the world for the right price."

Something clicked inside Ritsuka's head. It came out of nowhere, but it just came. And it all made sense somehow.

"I know where you went last night," Ritsuka exclaimed, leaping to his feet.

"Do tell," Soubi whispered.

"With Rei and Maromoru."

"And?"

"And you found something."

"What is that something?" Soubi's voice was now so soft, it was barely a hiss.

"I haven't figured that out yet," Ritsuka confessed indignantly. His face blushed a bit. Soubi laughed and pulled Ritsuka into his lap. "HEY!" the boy yelled, squirming. If he was Soubi's master, why did the man keep hugging him even despite strict orders to stop?


End file.
